Can't Say No
by Yuuseki no Yume
Summary: Germany, Prussia, and Austria have a drinking contest. Winner gets to do whatever he wants with the losers. AusPru ItaGer *in that order* Smut, lemon, yaoi, etc. You have been warned.
1. Can't Say No to Beer

_**Can't Say No**_

_**Ch. 1—Can't Say No to Beer**_

"Unhand me this instant, you fool!"

Germany turned around only to see his older brother come into the bar, dragging along a furiously struggling Austrian by the neck.

"Yo, West! Look who I brought with me!" Prussia cackled, effortlessly dodging the man's wild swings.

Germany stared before sighing, palming his face as he waved away the bartender. The bartender nonchalantly picked up the nation's empty mug and wandered away, already used to the craziness of the Prussian.

"Bruder, why did you bring Austria with you?" Germany asked, looking at the still protesting brunette.

"'Cause it's fun!"

"It most certainly is not! Now release me, you buffoon!"

Finally wrenching himself from the albino's grasp, Austria straightened his clothes with a huff.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I shall return home where you shall _not bother me_," he hissed, turning around to head for the door.

"Aww, c'mon, Specs!" Prussia whined. "Stay! It's beer! You're Germanic, you can't say no to beer. Besides, I don't wanna have to find your sorry ass when you get lost again. So man up and stop acting like you've got a pole stuck up your ass!"

Germany sighed. His brother always went too far with his affections and always said a few dozen words too many. "Austria, just stay. I don't want to hear him whining. I'll pay for your drinks as compensation."

"Hey! I don't whine!"

Austria thought about it, weighing his options. While he didn't like to admit it, he did have a tendency to get lost easily, and Prussia would most likely find him just to drag him back to the bar. On the other hand…it was free beer. And as the albino said, he couldn't say no to beer.

"Very well," he relented.

Prussia whooped and quickly ushered the man to a stool next to Germany before he could change his mind, hopping onto the stool on Austria's other side.

"You know what we should do? We should totally have a drinking contest! Winner gets to do whatever he wants with the losers!" Prussia shouted.

"…" Germany said nothing, already resigned to the fact that he was going to get dragged into it one way or the other. Also, like Austria, he couldn't say no to beer.

"Why should I comply with such ridiculous foolishness?" Austria scoffed.

"'Cause if you don't," Prussia said mischievously, "I'll steal all your underwear! Kesesesesese…"

Austria sighed. He didn't want to have to buy new undergarments and it was too troublesome to chase down Prussia to force him to return them.

"Fine…"

"Alright, you heard 'im bartender. Hit us with a round!"

The bartender brought over three mugs, mentally calculating the costs of possible damage and whether the profit from the beer could cover it.

The other two sighed. Let the trouble begin.

* * *

Germany was the first to fold.

Shoving aside his empty mug with a slight hiccup, he laid his head down and closed his dazed and unfocused eyes, promptly ignoring his brother's loud protests and the equally loud buzzing in his ears.

"Hey, West!" Prussia yelled, shoving at the blonde's shoulder. "What the hell? You can't be done already! Wake up!"

"Don't you have anything cleaner, bartender?" Austria asked. "Mein Gott, these glasses are soiled…"

"Weeeessst!" Prussia whined as he poked Germany's flushed cheek. "Get up! We're only on our 127th beer!"

"Do be quiet, Prussia," Austria chided as he inspected his new mug. "Leave the poor boy alone."

"He's not a boy anymore! He's a man! West, beer flows in your very veins! Get up and drink more beer!"

Germany answered with a quiet snore.

"Fine, you loser! Yo, Specs, let's keep going!"

"Are you sure about that? You look a bit flushed."

"There is no way the awesome me will lose to a spoiled young master like you!"

A sigh.

"Very well."

* * *

He lost.

The great, almighty, _awesome _Prussia lost.

The albino dropped his head onto the bar, brain completely fried as he stared blankly at the wood in front of his eyes.

"Are you finished, Prussia?" Austria asked calmly, looking at the white head.

"…Shhhhuddup," Prussia slurred thickly after a few minutes, mind slowly processing Austria's words.

"Such lightweights," Austria said exasperatedly. "I barely got my…how do you say, 'buzz.'"

Getting no response from the usually exuberant Prussian, Austria gave an exasperated sigh and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a number, he signaled the bartender for the check.

"Ciao! This is Veneziano, do you like pasta?"

"Italy, it's me."

"Ve, it's Mr. Austria!"

"Your boyfriend is unconscious. Come and pick him up."

"Germany? What happened?"

"He and Prussia got into a drinking contest with me."

Laughter ensued.

"Yes, yes, it's very funny. Now come over and pick him up."

"Okay! I'll be right there!"

A few minutes later, the door slammed open as an Italian blur zipped in.

"Germany! I'm here!"

The German shuddered as he sensed his impending doom.

"Wow, he's really out of it, isn't he?" Italy mused. "Ve, ciao, Mr. Austria!"

"Hallo," the brunet greeted. The Italian peered around his former guardian at the white head on the bar.

"Ve, looks like Prussia couldn't handle you either, could he? So, did you get anything out of it?"

"Apparently I get to do anything I want with them," Austria said. "So I'm giving Germany to you."

Italy opened his eyes, a sadistic glint in them. "Can I really have him?"

Austria waved his hand in dismissal. "It's his punishment for losing first. Just don't cripple him enough that he can't do his work."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Italy said innocently. Austria gave him a small glare.

"You can't fool me, Italien. Don't forget, I raised you. I know all about your perverted interests. While Germany may cover for you, he was never very good at hiding things from me."

Italy laughed. "It's his fault for not denying it when I told the Allies that he was into S&M, porn, and bestiality."

"I believe he was in shock."

"That and he can never deny me."

"No, I suppose not," Austria muttered. "Even when you were children, he could never deny you."

"Yeah," Italy said, eyes soft. "Even without his memories, he never changes."

Then, the sadistic gleam came back.

"He's always awkward and embarrassed and doesn't know what to do outside of work and war and he's very cute when he's all red and begging for my—"

"Ahem!" Austria interrupted. "I believe it is time for you to take Germany home."

"Okay!" Italy shook Germany awake. "Germany! Time to go home!"

Germany gave a low moan, mind dazed and sight blurry. Squinting at the blur in front of him, he slowly ran over what the familiar voice had said.

"Italien…?"

Italy shuddered at the huskiness of the German's voice. Licking his lips, he gave the rumpled blond a slow onceover.

"Come on, Germany," the brunet purred. "Let's go home."

"…" Germany quietly allowed Italy to help him up, leaning on the shorter male with an arm around his shoulders as Italy held him around the waist.

"Italy." The brunet looked at his former guardian. "I don't care if you take advantage of him, but don't overdo it."

Italy smirked.

"Whatever you say, papa."

Austria rolled his eyes, watching as the pair left the bar. He then turned to the snoring albino next to him and sighed, leaning over to shake him awake.

"G'way…" Prussia groaned.

"Prussia, get up," Austria huffed. When he got no response, he grabbed the other by the arm, heaving him up into the same hold Italy had used on Germany.

"Put the bill on Germany's tab," he instructed the bartender.

Silently nodding, the bartender watched them leave.

"Good luck," he muttered.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Lol, apparently it's true that Austrians can hold their liquor better than Germans (and Prussians). XD


	2. Can't Say No to Love

_**Can't Say No**_

_**Ch. 2—Can't Say No to Love**_

**Warning: Smut ahead**

Holding Prussia firmly in his grip, Austria bodily dragged him through the front door, barely able to close it shut with his foot. Heaving with a huff, he staggered down the hall into one of the guest rooms, disinclined to attempt the stairs. With some difficulty, he opened the door and went in, dumping the albino on the bed gracelessly.

Prussia groaned, barely opening one red eye to glare balefully at the brunet. "Specs…? Where…?"

"We are in my home, Prussia," Austria answered, swiftly unbuttoning his coat and hanging it up in the closet in an attempt to get away from the heat. After all, Prussia was what most would hardly call light.

"In you?" the albino mumbled in confusion. Austria rolled his eyes in exasperation.

_Such a lightweight…_ Austria thought. Out loud, he said, "No, we are in my home in Germany."

Prussia snickered. "We're inside my little brother~" he sang in a lewd tone.

Austria huffed at that. "Really, Prussia, must you be so immature?"

"Well—"

"It was a rhetorical question."

Prussia laughed, though his laughter was cut short by a low moan at the resulting throb. "My head…"

Austria huffed and swiftly retrieved a glass of water, handing it over to the grateful albino. Prussia chugged it down with relish, giving a gasp of relief. "Thanks, Specs!"

Austria crossed his arms. "You are such a handful. Also, do not call me 'Specs.'"

Prussia laughed and waved the protest away.

"But you love me anyways, right?" he said jokingly, waiting for the usual loud protests.

With a hum, Austria looked at the other thoughtfully. "I suppose I do."

Prussia blinked. "Heh?"

Austria slowly walked towards the bed, tugging at his cravat. Stunned, Prussia stared at him, paralyzed at what he had heard. The albino's pale skin paled even further as the brunet licked his lips provocatively, eyes hooded as they stared back with a dangerous gleam. Prussia gulped, mouth dry.

"A-A-A-Austria? A-Are you d-drunk?" he stuttered.

"And if I am?" Austria asked. Prussia gave a nervous laugh.

"Then m-maybe you should go get some rest, huh? I-I mean, you're obviously not as a-awesome as I am, so you need all the r-rest you can get!" He gave a strangled squeak when Austria finally reached the bed, bringing up his hands as the other loomed over him. The next thing he knew, Austria had bound his hands with this cravat, holding them above his head as he leaned over the captive male.

_What the hell?! How fast does this guy work?!_

Prussia gaped at the man above him, mouth opening and closing as he tried to get his words out. Austria let out a slow smirk, unbuttoning his shirt a bit. Prussia gulped, desperately trying to think of a way out of the sudden situation.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not."

Prussia sputtered. "W-_Wha—_?"

Although he was amused by the male's nonsensical protests, he decided he'd had enough.

So he shut him up.

Prussia gave a muffled yelp, lips quickly pried apart and tongue assaulted by another. The kiss was rough, tongues slipping and sliding against one another as Prussia tried to fight off Austria's persistent tongue. Austria nipped at Prussia's lip as he pulled away as a reprimand, licking his own and breaking the strand of saliva connecting them.

"You forgot to breathe, didn't you?" Austria said in amusement, watching the other desperately try to catch his breath.

"Y-You—Fuck you!" Prussia panted.

"I believe I'm the one doing the fucking, Prussia," Austria chuckled. Before the albino could process the fact that the young master had uttered such crass words, the brunet dove in, feasting on the other's neck as he unbuttoned Prussia's clothes.

Biting his lip in a desperate attempt to fight back the moans clawing their way up his throat, Prussia squirmed and bucked, trying to throw the Austrian off of him. However, the futile attempts earned him a harsh bite, having grinded his half-erection with the other's. Prussia gave a strangled groan, eyes hooded as he stared dazedly to the side, unknowingly giving Austria more room to work with.

With Prussia's coat and shirt wide open, Austria trailed his lips down Prussia's collarbone to his chest, kissing random paths across his flushed skin. Reaching a nipple, he gave a gentle nip before slowly licking it, drawing it into his mouth and suckling on it. Having abandoned Prussia's bound wrists a while back, his hand gave the other a contrasting treatment, yanking and twisting it harshly, and his other trailed over Prussia's side.

The man's back arched, mouth and eyes wide open as his hands flew to Austria's head and tangled his fingers into the brown locks. Austria looked up, reveling in the pleasured look on Prussia's face. Letting go of the man's nipples, he trailed his tongue back up as his hand mapped its way down his stomach. He kissed Prussia's trembling lips, gently slipping his tongue in and exploring every bump and crevice inside. When he was done exploring and memorizing the albino's taste, he coaxed Prussia's tongue into a slow and passionate dance, twining around each other. Prussia relaxed his grasp on Austria's hair. Letting go, he looped arms over his head and around his shoulders and pulled him closer, forgetting to struggle.

Austria's hand, which had been forgotten, continued its way across the man's skin. Prussia gasped, thrusting into the warm hold on his cock.

"A-Austria!" he whimpered. "Wh—Let g—Ah!"

A low moan escaped him as Austria squeezed gently and stroked him firmly. The brunet gave him a peck and pulled away. Before Prussia could comprehend what he was about to do—

"Anh!"

Austria took his cock into his mouth, suckling him and stroking him with his tongue. Prussia's hands quickly found their way back into Austria's hair, holding on tightly for dear life as Austria bobbed his head and stroked him with his hand. His hand moved down and squeezed Prussia's balls as he pulled his head up and dug his tongue into the male's slit, reveling in the pleasured scream he was able to drag from him.

"A-Austria! Let go! I'm gonna—!"

Ignoring Prussia's shouts and the painful tugs at his hair, Austria took a deep breath and swallowed him whole. Prussia screamed and, the movements of Austria's throat proving to be his undoing, came.

Austria slowly slid Prussia out of his mouth, keeping his lips clamped shut to keep all of his seed inside. The albino lay there dazed and limp, face flushed and body limp. From the corner of his eye, Prussia watched the other swallow, rolling the taste of Prussia's cum around on his tongue. Much to Prussia's shame, he felt his cock twitch in interest at the sight.

Austria smirked at him and pushed himself up, reaching over to grab the lotion on the bedside table. Prussia paid him no mind until a loud yelp escaped him, shocked by the cold, slick digit gently rubbing against his entrance.

"Wagh! You—ngh—you stupid—hya!—drunkard!" Prussia protested. "What do you—Stop—Stop spreading it around!"

Austria simply chuckled and pressed his finger in a bit, drawing a strangled squeak from Prussia. The albino closed his eyes at the pressure as a tear slipped out.

"Why?" he rasped. "Why the hell are you doing this to _me _of all people?"

Austria stopped and pulled away slightly, fingers barely brushing against his opening. Prussia opened his eyes only to see the other staring at him intensely. His face flushed and he quickly turned his face to the side, his heart quickening nervously.

"Prussia," Austria breathed. "Prussia, look at me."

Hesitating a bit, he turned back, looking up into soft, amethyst eyes. Slowly, Austria lowered his head, resting his forehead against the other's.

"I love you."

Prussia's heart skipped a beat. Eyes wide, he was captivated by the loving gaze Austria was giving him, feeling as if it was piercing right into his very core.

"It's fine if you don't believe me. I find it hard to believe, myself. After all, you are crude, loud, highly irrational, annoying, foolish…I could go on. However," he said, interrupting Prussia's protests, "for all of your quirks…I still love you just the way you are."

Prussia blinked, dazed at the love confession and a bit irked at the insults.

"Prussia, I love you more than I have loved anyone," Austria said. "Do you feel the same?"

Thoughts flew through Prussia's mind. If he says no, Austria would stop. If he says no, this would end. Austria would get off of him and he would leave with his rear end intact. His relationship with Austria wouldn't be jeopardized. Their relationship wouldn't go to hell like he knew it would if he said yes. If he says no…

"Austria…"

But…

"I…"

He couldn't.

He wrapped his arms around Austria's shoulders, pulling him close as he hid his face in the crook of his neck. "_Austria_."

Screw the risks, he'd take the chance. He had been waiting for so long for this. He no longer wanted mere friendship. He wanted to wake up with Austria by his side. He wanted his loving gaze, his soothing touch, his lustful kisses…he wanted his very being. He didn't want him as just a friend.

He wanted him as a lover.

"I want this," Prussia whispered, pressing close as he turned red. "I want _you_."

Austria released the breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding in. He chuckled and gently kissed Prussia's flushed ear.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Austria pressed in a long finger, caressing Prussia's insides as he whispered sweet nothings to him when he hissed in pain. He worked quickly, adding fingers one at a time and stretching him carefully, as if he was afraid Prussia would take back his words.

Prussia didn't appreciate the pain of the invading fingers. He also didn't appreciate being treated as if he was fragile. He bit into the shoulder in front of him and squeezed down on those invading fingers, thrusting his hips to tell him the _**get the hell on with it**_.

Getting the message, Austria pulled them out, quickly lubed himself, and was in him to the hilt with one thrust. Prussia let go of Austria's shoulder, head flying back into the pillows as his mouth gaped open in a silent scream. His toes curled and his fingers clawed the Austrian's back, loud gasps escaping in bursts. Austria kissed his cheek apologetically, straining to hold still to let Prussia adjust.

Prussia shuddered. He could feel his insides twitching involuntarily, clenching and unclenching around the intruding organ. Shifting slightly, he decided it wasn't so bad anymore. It was more uncomfortable rather than painful. Prussia moved his legs around Austria's hips and gave a small squeeze.

"Austria," he mumbled, "_move_."

Austria slowly began to do so, thrusting gently into the tight heat. Prussia gave a low grunt and proceeded to kick Austria in the backside. "Faster! I'm not a girl, y'know!"

He gave a sharp thrust in retaliation, quickly falling to a faster and harder pace. Soon enough, Austria was ramming into Prussia's prostate, blinding him with pleasure.

"Austria!" he cried. "I'm—!"

"Cum for me, Prussia."

Prussia obeyed, screams smothered by Austria in a sweltering kiss. Austria soon followed, continuing to thrust into Prussia's sensitive canal to completion.

The brunet pulled out slowly and rolled to the side to avoid falling on top of Prussia. They both lay there for a while, exhausted from their activities. When Austria felt he had rested enough, he turned towards Prussia and pulled the limp male to him. Prussia allowed it with no resistance, snuggling into his lover's embrace.

"Urgh…" Prussia grimaced, feeling Austria's cum leak from his entrance and the stickiness of his own drying on his chest. "This is so not awesome."

Austria chuckled. "You should rest tomorrow. I do not envy you for the pain you will feel."

"Shut up," Prussia snapped. They lay there for a while in comfortable silence before he piped up again. "Hey, how did you get us here anyways? Normally, you'd get lost in five seconds flat!"

Austria rolled his eyes. "I obviously called a taxi, Prussia."

Prussia cackled at that. The other male then decided to ask the question that had been nagging at him from the very beginning.

"Why did you drag me to the bar with you? You normally don't want to take me anywhere."

Prussia blinked. Then he blushed and buried his face into the crook of Austria's neck, nearly plastering himself against the other.

"...Is it really that surprising that I want to spend my awesome time with the two people I cherish the most?"

Austria chuckled at the dark shade of red accompanying the sappy line.

"I love you, too, Prussia."

"S-Shut up!"

The two men fell into silence once again, slowly drifting off to sleep. Right before Austria fell asleep, Prussia called his attention again.

"Austria?"

"Hmm?"

"…I love you, too."

_**TBC**_

**A/N: **Haha, I stuck in fluff in the middle of the smut. XD And how the heck would Austria complement Prussia? I asked my friends and we were all pretty stumped. Lulz. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
